LPW Insanity
Insanity is a professional e-wrestling brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) that is broadcasted from the Lords of Pain website. Insanity is generally seen as LPW's flagship program over its sister brand, Inferno, due to its longer history and more-experienced characters. History Insanity was previously called Schizophrenia when LPW was first associated with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Founded by Villiano 187 during the spring of 2003, Schizophrenia was the PWA's original weekly television show. The focus point of Schizophrenia has been the World Heavyweight Championship. The first-ever World Heavyweight Champion was Marty, who defeated Phantom Lord in a tournament final at the promotion's first pay-per-view, Annihilation. Eventually the success and roster of the PWA grew so large that a second show was needed and the decision was made to do a brand split. Schizophrenia remained the promotion's headline show under it's own brand while the newly created Pyromania (now known as Inferno) became the second brand. In the first year of the brand split, Schizophrenia was led by SoL, the promotion's longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion and behind-the-scenes head booker. During this time, the production and direction of Schizophrenia was vastly improved with competitors' participation, match writing, and overall e-wrestling experience. In the summer of 2005 after both brands had been firmly established, the PWA presented the interpromotional Altered Reality II pay-per-view, where Schizophrenia and Pyromania battled against each other in a series of matches to determine who was the superior brand. Ultimate bragging rights were showcased in the main event when SoL faced Stone (Pyro's reigning International Heavyweight Champion) for the inaugural Martinez Cup. SoL defeated Stone in the "champion of champions" match, capping Schizophrenia's dominance over Pyromania by just one match shy of sweeping their sister brand. Also during Altered Reality II, The Illuminati (arguably the promotion's strongest faction in its history) gained control of the PWA when D. Hammond Samuels forced owner, Villiano 187, to sign over the company to the group. The group (which consisted of SoL, D. Hammond Samuels, Phantom Lord, and later Red Dragon) would dominate the brand with their political power. The Illuminati also expanded to Pyromania when the group connived Jaro to join the group (although later, Jaro formed his own version of the stable and called it The Paragon). Eventually, the group and power of the stable disintegrated when SoL and D. Hammond Samuels feuded over the World Heavyweight Championship. In April of 2007, due to creative differences on how the promotion should be operated, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance came under new management and was immediately renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling to coincide with the website's name. Schizophrenia was renamed to Insanity as a result. Pay-Per-Views Insanity presents four brand-exclusive pay-per-views every year (At All Costs, Annihilation, Revelations, and Schizos Wild). Inferno runs PPVs at the same time of the year, but does not feature the same rotation of names that Insanity does. After Schizos Wild, Insanity and Inferno promote the joint Altered Reality PPV, which is the biggest Lords of Pain Wrestling event of the year. For more details on previous and upcoming cards, click on the appropriate link. *Endgame - TBA *Annihilation - September 14, 2007 *At All Costs - April 4, 2007 *'Altered Reality III' - November 1, 2006 *Schizos Wild - September 19, 2006 Current Champions LPW Insanity Roster *Al *Andy Savana *Big B. Brown *Blackwell *Bloodrose *Bobino *Crazy Ash Killa *cYnical *Dormy *Eric Scorpio *Hatchet Ryda *Jeff Watson *Joe Brocolli *Krimson Mask *Magic *Pope Fred *The Rabbi *Retribution *Savage *Showstoppa *SoL *Son of Repoman *Stone *Vendetta *White Falcon *Zuma Insanity Personalities :*Stanman (GM of Insanity) :*Blazing Phoenix (Play-by-Play Announcer) :*The D (Color Commentator) :*Jonathan Crotchman (Backstage Interviewer) :*Mr. Willie (Backstage Interviewer) Insanity Managers :*Scarlet (Manager of Bloodrose) :*Little Red Riding Hood (Manager of Krimson Mask) :*Maria (Manager/Wife of Jeff Watson) :*Snookie (Bodyguard of SoL) :*Roseanne (Manager of Pope Fred) Insanity Tag Teams :*Al & Zuma :*Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio & Crazy Ash Killa) :*Dogma (Big B. Brown & Joe Brocolli) :*Hatchet Ryda & Magic Insanity Stables :*Dogma (Pope Fred, Big B. Brown, & Joe Brocolli) :*The Uprising (Jaro, cYnical, Stone, & Bobino) Category:Brands